


Memories

by brightasstars



Series: The Story of Two Dreams [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Found Family, M/M, Mentions of previous violence and death, Mpreg, New Beginnings, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Verse, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Parents, Protective Parents, Pups, Trust, Wolf series, shifting, wolf fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: Raksha feels broken and hopeless, but Magnus' words will help her understand that she can move on with them.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Story of Two Dreams [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959139
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/gifts).



> Weekly event on Hunter's Moon Discord! Only request: 500 words or fewer. Week prompt - BROKEN

"There's nothing you can do to make it better, this memories are never going to leave me," her soft cries turned into sobs as she pressed her head further down against Alec's chest.

"Sweet pea," Magnus said, "we can't do anything to change what happened, but we can hold you tight when you're scared and we can hug you when you feel lonely and sad. We can protect you, like Alec did in the forest, and we can love you, as we already do."

She tried to catch her breaths between the sobs and the deep sighs, "You can't love me, no one can, no one will. I am broken, a part of me died with her."

"Rashka…," Alec whispered gently kissing her forehead, "you're not. There is something inside you that broke when your mum died, of course. And that part will never go away or completely amend."

He was speaking softly as Magnus tenderly stroked his back.

"But," he recommenced, "we can help you transform this pain through this new life you have now here in our pack, in our home, and in our hearts."

"This doesn't mean that the pain will leave you or will subceed," Magnus added, "I was pretty much your age when my mum died," his voice was low and sweet, "and there isn't a day that I don't still mourn or miss her, or that I don't feel pain each time I think of her, but… the pain is much more bearable and it doesn't make me feel like I am suffocating or drowning. And you know why? Because I opened my heart. I let my dad, my friends, my pack and Alec help me. Also my father helped me not to let her memory die, he did his best to keep her alive in our hearts and in our lives as much as it was possible. Don't try to forget her, don't push away the memories of her. Let her live inside you and inside us, tell us about her, and she will never be gone forever."

The girl raised her head and looked at him intensely, "So you don't want me to forget her?"

Magnus smiled brightly, "Of course not, sweet pea. She is where you come from, a part of her lives inside of you, and when you'll grow up, one day, you'll just realize, that something that you're doing or saying it's hers."

She smiled back.

"Can I sleep with you two tonight?" she barely whispered.

"Of course you can. Tonight, tomorrow and every time you need," Alec said standing up and heading toward their room.

"Can I have another story? I really like them."

Alec chuckled softly, "Of course. You get to choose between one of my stories or one of Magnus' legends of our pack."

"Alec?" she said, her voice muffled by the shirt on his chest where she was resting.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for saving me."

Alec smiled, a warm feeling spreading inside of him, "Always."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @brightasstars
> 
> If you're 18 join us on the [ The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd)  
> 


End file.
